Look, what you do to me
by TankOfO2
Summary: My version of Castle and Beckett getting together, one of many. Set: S4, before "47 Seconds". At Beckett's place after a poker game with Espo and Ryan. Now the Gang has left and Caskett is alone. When a small spot changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So this is what is going on in my head. Occasionally. Sometimes. - OK, OK, *who* am I kidding? Too often!

**Takes place** after solving another case. The Gang hung out at Beckett's place, playing poker, having a good time. Now, boys have left and it's just Caskett.

Somewhere during **S4, before "47 Seconds"**.

And I really want to thank my betas Trinxy and Shena1 for the corrections and guidance. Encouragement. Rocks that rock :)

**Disclaimer**: I just borrow the faces (and the bodies) to share some fun with you without any attempt to earn profit. I own nothing and nobody related to "Castle" and it's characters. Really. Ask ABC or A.W. Marlowe.

* * *

They slump into the couch almost in perfect unison and take a moment to catch their breath. Castle lets his eyes aimlessly wander and takes in the surroundings of Kate's living room. His gaze bouncing off the walls and soaking in the little details before him, when he finally looks back down at their bodies sitting next to each other. Their limbs aren't touching, they don't speak, only slowly breathing in and out - the room is filled with quiet.

Then he spots it. A small but angry purple ring on her left knee is staring right back at him. He furrows his eyebrows.

"What's that?" Castle points towards Kate's legs.

"Where?"

"Right there, just above your left knee?"

"Wh-... Oh!"

Now she sees it. "Oh, I must have gotten it when I ran into the counter earlier today. Funny, I didn't feel -"

Before she knows it, her left leg is being lifted over her right one into the Castle's lap.

"Oh, you poor thing," he says with half laughter, half seriousness in his voice. He softly caresses the sore spot with his thumb, creating a heavy sweetness under it that spreads all over her body and swirls on her tongue.

"It's... not... that bad." She tries to get her leg back, but his hand is steadily curled behind the hollow of her knee. She winces.

"Maybe we should put some ice on it?" he offers.

Kate shakes her head and opens her mouth to protest.

"Wait, you're right Espo finished the ice earlier," Castle looks around the room and spots his own drinking glass with ice remnants in it, "Ahaa!"

"I'm fine, rea- ...aaaouch, it's cold!" she protests at first, but closes her eyes against to the cold sensation and exhales the last of her words, which eventually fade into a whisper. The glass has an almost burning effect against her warm skin, cool side rolling softly over the bruise.

His face softens as he observes her, "I'm sorry."

Kate puts on a wary smile and tries to relax under his touch. "No need to be sorry, Castle. I was just so eager to get back to playing. Couldn't miss the opportunity to kick your butt."

"Hey, I was winning! I had good cards."

Kate snorts despite the growing awareness of the hand on her knee. It has always been like this. Hot and cold simultaneously between them. The closeness and the back and forth. The banter, the words...

She hears a soft muffled grin next to her. Well, senses it rather, because her eyes are still closed.

"What?"

He watches her eyelashes flutter and open heavily. Her eyes are like dark orbs dipped in gold, soft and warm, and Castle can't deny the honesty beaming back at him: she wants to run but also challenge him. That's just... like her.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Kate's eyebrow rises inquisitively.

"For this," he explains, the rolling glass that is still in his hand, "For letting me take care of you."

A look in his eyes is gentle and it pours straight into her. In the spur of the moment, she reaches out and almost warily slides her fingertips over his chin, just for a briefest moment. But catching herself, she quickly pulls back and her fingers start to play with the hem of her shorts.

When Kate raises her glance again, she circles her hands around his left arm and hugs it gently.

"That's what we do, right? Take care of each other," she murmurs softly.

Now is Castle's turn to look down at the woman sitting next to him. Their embrace is tentative, almost hesitating, but the comforting closeness is undeniable. His breathing gets just slightly shallower when taking in their whole position. Breathing her in. Her scent. Softness.

Kate feels his arm muscles playing under the fabric of his shirt and she wonders what would happen if she played with his muscle cords the same way he was caressing the back of her knee a few moments ago. The music they would create together...

She clears her throat.

"It's... getting warm..." she whispers.

"Uh?"

"The glass. It's lost its cold bite."

Castle frowns, "Are you sure? It's not... I'm not - I don't want to let go of you yet..."

The smile on his face is sad and apologetic, voice quiet, although it is nothing like he feels. He searches for refuge from the storm in his soul. Not yet? Not... yet? Still? When? Castle watches helplessly as Kate is gasping for air and closing her eyes again. _Stupid man_!

"Don't say that," Kate says quietly. It feels like the woman just read his mind and it was Castle's turn to halt.

She nuzzles her nose against his shoulder, taking in his scent. Familiar. Appealing. Thick with restrictions and alertness that she has planted in her mind, to everything that she associates with him**.** It is... was for their own good. Four years have passed. Four years. And now she is so close.

So she nuzzles his shoulder, letting her cheek slide against the strong muscles... Almost there...

"Don't say that because I just... might not go," she mumbles against him.

"So, you are saying that if I put down that glass, you won't pull back?"

His grip tightens around the object the same way his throat seems to be squeezed into a too thin straw, not letting the air flow freely enough. He brings his face closer to his shoulder, to be closer to her, to look at her face. To see the thoughts in her eyes.

She moves her leg slightly against his thigh and Castle takes in the sweet agony of the weight of her limb on his.

"No. I guess not."

"But?"

He can feel the moist breath under his chin. She is closer now and Kate becomes very aware of her thigh on his thigh, their heat radiating into each other, her burning stomach.

The fire that intensifies the senses, awakes them. Teases.

"Maybe there's no _but_," he feels a bite of her lip hidden against his shoulder. "Maybe I don't want to go."

A hot wave flushes over him, bringing both hope and disbelief with it.

"Alright."

He reaches to the table and puts the glass down, deliberately trapping her leg under his torso and not letting go of it with his left hand. As he slowly leans backwards again, he lets his fingers slide over her calf, up to her knee, tracing the hollows on his path. God, it is smooth.

"Please..." she whispers and tilts her head upwards, closing her eyes again. She feels him replace his left hand with his right on her leg and left arm slide over her back. Castle scoots her closer, angling her towards him. Their embrace feels steady, firm, leaving her without any escape route.

All the air whooshes out of her and her spinning head makes Kate taste anticipation on her tongue. She is frozen, rigid against him with a half-smile plastered on her face. Castle feels almost sorry for her. Almost.

"What... do you want?"

Their chests meet with every intake of air, slight touching and agonizingly slow...

"Kate, look at me," he whispers, his voice low, full of passion.

He lets go of her knee and watches his own hand trace the side of the woman in front of him. She doesn't move, so his touch grows bolder and moves upwards inch by inch adding constant pressure. Over the hip. Over the waist. Between the breasts where her chest is visibly rising and falling until he reaches to her chin.

He feels her shiver and realises that the rigidness that was summoned initially from fear is growing into something as much feral but also... carnal. Even with her eyes closed he can see the seriousness of lust molding the edges of her mouth, corners of her eyebrows. Her lips part just a bit and Castle inadvertently lets out a moan.

"Woman, do you have any idea what are you doing to me? With your existence? What are you doing to me... right now?"

He moves his mouth to her ear to whisper into it silent affections and ever growing pants. Feeling his late night stubble on her cheek leaves no question into Kate's mind anymore. Everything is clear now. She hums in approval and welcomes the sensations.

Lifting one hand to her shoulder, the other finds its way between the couch and their waists. The movement makes him pull her flush against him. Chest against chest, hearts swollen from the adrenaline, beating in unison and stammering frantically against their ribcages.

"Kate? I want to kiss you," his breath is hot in her ear as his lips play with her hair.

Kate tightens her grip around him and as an answer, he weaves his hands into her hair and he pulls her slightly away from him in a demanding movement.

"Look at me."

Plea is now gone, leaving him exposed with his feelings, rawness and desperation chopping words.

Kate's eyes snap open and he swallows heavily.

Turmoil.

There is nothing but burning turmoil brewing in them. Between them.

She squeezes his thigh between her legs, and it sends overflowing sensations to his brain, his heart, his stomach making his pulse frantic. Makes him frantic. All he needs is her.

"What I do to _you_?"

* * *

Well? Did *you* feel it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for a warm welcome. I am glad to see that something inside me is making you happy :)

Now. This chapter will be shorter. When writing this kind of stuff, it really drains me, so there will be 3rd chapter, too. It's almost finished and it will be M. This one is still T/M'ish and I really hope I won't offend anybody with too mild rating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the characters or this show.

x  
x  
x

* * *

"_What I do to you?"_

* * *

Kate hauls herself up on her knees with a guttural sound, still straddling his leg. Hands on his shoulders, her back is bent into a slender arch, finished with a soft curve of her behind.

She lets out another growl. Slowly but firmly she starts to slide her chest over Castle's body. Her hands raise to touch his face and she continues moving herself over his stomach, rib cage, creating torturess friction for both of them along the way.

"_What I do to you_?" she whispers eyes burning, words bent in pants.

Kate ends her journey with a short but firm push of her hips against his lower body. Their faces are only few inches apart and she knows exactly what she is doing to him. A small grin forms on her face.

His eyes are wide, hands frozen in mid air, not knowing where to grasp or grab first.

He feels... tight.

Kate opens her mouth and steers her hands to his cheeks, digging fingers roughly into them and almost forming an "O" of his lips.

To take.

A bolt of lightning surges through his body and the next moment his hands are all over her back, pulling her into him, their lips crashing, searching each other's nectar to put out the rising fire. Tongues battle and teeth bite, not surrendering but surging forward, to reach yearned places and beyond.

Kate tilts her head on the side to grant him better access, allowing him deeper inside her mouth. Taste is frantic, sweet, nothing but familiar - just an affirmation of their belonging to one another as their hands rush over their bodies, never really reaching to final destination. Grasps of shoulders, around the neck, of the hair, squeezes of stomach and chest as first of the grinding movements of their hips are gathering their momentum.

Kisses turn into bites as Castle is finally moving away from her reddened face under her chin. Her neck is slender, warmth intensifying her distinctive scent and making him clutch his thighs again as he is having a feast on her neck.

His torso has been constantly moving to more and more closer to Kate and when she throws her head back and exhales sharply, she loses her balance, sending them both to flicker.

Castle's decision is quick and he uses the distraction to land them onto the couch, Kate's lithe body trapped underneath his.

Their breaths come in sharp pants as they gulp in sweet oxygen.

A steady gaze of his halts everything else around them.

He looks down on her from the distance that he puts between them by his outstretched hands either side of Kate's head.

Her chest is still heaving from heavy breathing. To their surprise, distance is good for them in this moment of intensity. It gives them time and perspective to truly understand the seriousness of their passion towards each other.

This is no timeout.

This is careful scanning of still unmapped plains and hollows of the other's body.

"Why are you still dressed?" he growls softly.

Kate grins and rips the hem of her shirt towards him and raises her hips from the couch.

"Wanna take it?" she teases.

Castle splays his hot palm over her belly under the fabric and the same time his knee pushes steadily between her thighs, so that the movement slightly pushes her upward, pressures the point where she needs it the most. Her back arches again and she throws her head onto it's side.

"I've pictured you... like this..." he grabs her by the skin that is under his hand and smashes his lips on her neck again. She starts to writhe and in search for more contact she throws a leg over his hip.

Closer.

She needs to be closer.

The grinding of her sex over his thigh starts again, making him feel as hot as she is desperate.

He detaches himself from her again and with one movement she is free of the blouse, leaving her bare before him.

He takes in her simple bra and the mounds under it. He palms one and plays with it's peak, while his tongue has darted out and it's tip is mimicking thumb's movements on her breast.

Oh yes, Kate knows what he is thinking.

She takes his other hand in both of hers and steadily guides it over her abdomen, letting it linger between the breasts. When Castle's thumb reaches to smooth rough-edged patch over her beating heart, overflowing images of _that day_ wash over him. Restrained feelings are molded into gritting his teeth and cheek muscles are playing on burning face.

"Hey, look at me," she repeats his own words, "Look here. - I'm here. "Kate caresses her hand over his chin and then guides it over her chest to her neck. She puts her hand on his and tightens his grip by squeezing it. Faint pressure on her veins is diminishing throbbing of the blood pressure in her head, letting her form the words.

"Take me... to bed."

* * *

x  
x  
x

So the next will be M.

Be warned.

Oh, and thank you to my beta **Trinxy**, who makes sure I have spaces between my thoughts. :*


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you for all your reviews and follows! I appreciate it very much.**

**WARNING: Rating firm and solid "M" now. M.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Castle related. Just borrowing characters for this story.**

**My gratitude to my sweet betas, Trinxy and Shena1. I really am grateful for your time you spent editing this stuff :)) Rather long chapter but I didn't know where to cut it, so I left it like that.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

x

x

x

**Still rating M**

_Oh yes, Kate knows what he is thinking._

_She takes his other hand in both of hers and steadily guides it over her abdomen, letting it linger between the breasts. When Castle's thumb reaches to smooth rough-edged patch over her beating heart, overflowing images of that day wash over him. Restrained feelings are molded into gritting his teeth and cheek muscles are playing on burning face._

_"Hey, look at me," she repeats his own words, "Look here. - I'm here. "Kate caresses her hand over his chin and then guides it over her chest to her neck. She puts her hand on his and tightens his grip by squeezing it. Faint pressure on her veins is diminishing throbbing of the blood pressure in her head, letting her form the words._

_"Take me... to bed."_

They stumble across the room, stealing kisses and fidgeting, when venturing hands skim over the sensitive spots on yet uncharted territory.

Kate's fingers search for his buttons and by the time they reach for the bedroom, his chest is exposed to the dark air of the room. Exchanging smiles, Kate places soft kisses over his chest. His smell is everywhere, spurring her on.

"Don't. Ever. Stop," she hears him murmur.

"Wasn't going to," she hums and continues her trail of kisses down his belly to his belt buckle.

"Why don't we lose this?" she smiles above his jeans as woosh of cool air follows the metallic clink of the belt.

"No arguments here," he grunts.

Soon he is free of his clothes as he loses the shirt around his fists. Kate takes a step back to marvel his posture, his body. He lets her, but only for few moments because he is getting impatient again, his aroused state is a solid proof of his desire.

Kate makes an admiring sound and swallows hard.

"Okay. Your turn," he declares, bursting her little daydream, and surges towards Kate, pushing her unceremoniously on the bed.

She grins and sets her body into a half sitting position.

Castle crawls up her body, looking at her face as he opens the buttons of her simple purple shirt and tosses it aside. Next is her grey little shorts. He slowly lowers its zipper and the sound cutting through air feels... liberating.

His face is again serious, but gentle. He wants this, has wanted for so long and now looking into Kate's open gaze, where is no doubt left, he smiles.

Castle lowers his mouth to her waistline, folds back one corner of the shorts and places an open mouthed kiss to her tender skin, just there - on the spot above her the dark hairs. He repeats the same movement with the other side. The silky, porcelain skin under his hot lips twitches and a shudder is torn from Kate.

This is how it was supposed to be all along. This here. It was meant to be.

When Castle lifts his gaze from the vee of her legs again, she meets a heavy glare. A glare full of mischievous promises, because that's what feeds him. His love for her.

With one decisive move, he hooks his fingers under her shorts and pulls them down, leaving her naked. Castle tosses garment on the floor, next to the shirt and slides his hands back down over the front of her long legs towards her body.

He takes an extra moment to cherish the purple spot on her knee. He kisses it and continues the trail to her core, sweeping shivers and collecting them, pressing memories of her reactions into his brain.

Kate's hands are in his hair and guiding his face. Her center is tantalizing and when he touches it, it's swollen flesh makes him crave for more. Taste more. Castle pushes himself against her, worships her with his tongue and greets muffled moans with his. Kate puts her legs around his back, granting better access, which urges him on. It doesn't take long until her eyes are blindfolded with laces of lust, spots of red and white dancing behind her eyelids. Kate starts to pant and she vaguely senses the man's own torture by his writhing body, while his hands and fingers are helping her along.

She starts to shudder again and Castle slowly ascends over her, aware of her body, helps her to come through.

Suddenly she surges upwards and takes a greedy kiss from him, because everything there is hers, and now his, too. She likes that idea of sharing. She likes it so much that after a few more languid kisses, an idea forms in her head. Kate grins and starts to writhe on her back to slowly descend.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay how you are," she orders through smiling lips.

Castle is still on his elbows and knees and looks back down on top of her head, when she vanishes under his body, leaving wet trail of kisses behind.

"Beckett?" her last name comes out as a knee-jerk reaction to her demanding cop voice, "Where are... you-h.. goin'..?" his whiny voice fades into a whisper, when he starts to realize her intentions. He pushes fisted palms into each other and rests forehead onto them.

"You..uh don't have to... do... this..."

A pinch.

"Mhhhh!" his breath comes out more and more low, when he feels Kate only exhaling on him, open mouthed, hot breath rolling over, promising and sweet. Castle is fidgeting and inadvertently searching for connection until Kate has mercy and closes over him.

His head is buzzing.

He reaches down and feels her head moving, her hands wandering. One of them has a grip on his bottom, to steady him, the other one is creeping up his abdomen, again caressing his thighs, then up the chest again, squeezing skin and muscles under it. God - that tongue!...

Overwhelmed, he wants to be closer to her, share the pleasure that is fallen upon... well, under him. He searches for her free hand and then her fingers are in his mouth and he is sucking them intensely, rolling his lips over them, because she is doing things under him and he wants to give some of it - was that her throat that he just felt? - to give some of it back. So Castle mimics her own actions, sucking and licking her slender fingers, unmanly whimpers escaping his lips, but he doesn't care.

"Please... if you don't... - Stop now..." he is slurping a bit and some saliva is dripping on her palms, but he quite can't bring himself to care.

A wet pop sounds and... - did he really just ask her to stop? - but before he can start to regret, she is already back in her initial position.

She is smirking.

_Now_.

Now, here and to within, towards the core, into it. He doesn't care about much more right now.

Castle's voice is shaky and vibrating with excessive flow of oxygen between his lungs and heated air surrounding them.

"We need to... I need to..."

Kate just nods through the haze and waits until he is done with the protection. Maybe seconds have passed, maybe a minute, wouldn't matter. Time will always be there - but they are only beginning.

They are only at the beginning.

"You have to know..." his two fingers slide slowly up her thigh, caress towards his goal.

"If I could..." he situates himself in sitting position, aligns himself with her body, "...I would stretch this moment out..."

Anticipation is killing her nerves. Slowly he reaches to her mouth and the wait is over. Lips are everywhere, hands roaming, chasing the need and squeezing the aching spots.

"...but I can't!" he exhales words as one, when taking a breath.

Then Kate's hair is tangled in his hands, roaming over her flesh, tickling and adding to the pile of sensations, pressing her body on the bed along with his weight.

The sweet, agonizing weight.

Pressure is good and promising, even more, when a firm rounded tip is pushed over her navel. Kate's face is flushed, back arching into him and her instincts are taking over. To search and to discover, they spill sounds that could belong to either one or both of them.

"Look at me," he whispers, when they are ready to erase the distance between them once and for all. Her eyes widen and breathings halt, to give them a moment to adjust and welcome each other.

And then their limbs are rigid and with each thrust they mold further into each other. Movements sharp, cutting edges of frustration and polishing them with moisture between their tongues, their bodies, both around the other, shedding and sharing small tears of relief and regret.

When Castle palms her knees and brings them together onto his chest, his thrusts have a whole other - deeper - meaning and aim. More thorough. It makes them squeeze their eyes shut. He squeezes her bent knees and puts pressure on them, like the one on his chest. Because he feels his chest tight with happiness, when he watches her fists clench around the burgundy sheets, her chest swaying with heavy heaving.

Kate's feels coiled, feels blindsided and light, more out of control. Her muscles tighten, flutter and start to have life of their own. Castle fights his own body and works through his shudders, with pulls and pushes of lust and love. Pulls and pushes. Steadily away to meet.

Together. He wants to make it together.

Their hands have come together on their bodies, between and above and then Castle sinks his hand and searches more of her, to draw more from her and redraw the lines that mark the edge of their unison, collision and collaboration - their work together. She springs herself towards him and the same time she starts to drift away, blood pulsating in the same rhythm with her core.

But her pull is strong and soon after he follows. Like his body always has. It's just this time his soul is with hers and for the first time they drift together.

So he spills the stars into her, the very ones she makes him see, sharing his high with her. His teeth rip her flesh to soften the surge through him, and finally to bring the dim room to its calm being.

Together.

When he finally opens his eyes, he searches Kate's. They are still half closed and the woman is still basking in the remnants of her heaven. He kisses her softly and slides off of her. When he returns after a few moments, she is curled onto her side and searching for the covers. He slides next to her.

"Castle?"

"Mmh?"

"Did you see?" her voice is husky.

"What?"

"Did you see what you do to me?"

* * *

**One beta asked me if I felt weird knowing she was reading through this. I was completely OK with it. But now - now 'I'm going to go over there' and hide. :D**

**Remember: a negative review is a review, too. **  
**Hope I didn't offend anyone.**


End file.
